


God's Most Beloved

by gracetheworld



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anime/Manga Fusion, Apocalypse, Fluff, Fujimoto Shirou lives, Gen, Humor, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Religious Content, Revelations, Role Reversal, Teacher Rin, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: Satan was once God's most beloved, but he fell from His Grace. Eons later, Satan bedded a woman, who gave birth to twins. One inherits his flame, the other not.Unknown to everyone, perhaps the other did inherit something of Satan. Something thought to be lost forever.   "He was the brightest angel in heaven, God's most beloved. The only angel to inherit both God's Flame and a part of God's Grace."





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he could remember, Yukio had always been called a 'demon' by other children and the adults around him, merely because of his abnormal strength which he couldn't control at all. He didn't know where this strength came from, neither did he know of a way to control or make it disappear entirely. He had tried to keep it to himself, but there were still times when he lost control of it.

Only Rin, his older twin brother, Father Fujimoto, their adoptive dad, and the clergymen in their monastery were the ones who weren't afraid of his strength. Even Rin sometimes took it on himself to beat up those who called Yukio a demon, even if it got him into troubles more often than not.

Despite being unable to control his strength most of the time, Yukio was a bright child, a genius if you will. He never scored below ninety five and had gained scholarships for his schooling. And now, at the age of fifteen, Yukio had gotten himself a scholarship to True Cross Academy, one of the most prestigious school in Japan.

To his surprise, Rin had also gotten himself a scholarship to True Cross Academy through his sports achievement. Well, it was understandable, while Rin was not good academically, Rin was a master at Kendo.

Right now, they were back from a grocery run. They had just finished packing and Rin had decided to cook tonight as a 'good bye' meal, so they went to the grocery to buy some ingredients. Right now, they were on their way back when Yukio noticed something flying about in the air. Something black. He stopped and saw those black things flying were like a bug, but in so many ways, they weren't one.

"Oi, Yukio! Is something wrong?" Yukio was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rin calling. The dark blue haired teen walked closer to his younger twin and looked at the glasses wearing teen from top to bottom. "You look fine. Is something bothering you?"

"No, just…" Yukio looked onto the streets. No one seemed to notice the black flying things. What if Rin couldn't see it either? Yukio could have been hallucinating for all he care! Rin would think he was crazy! "Erm, nothing. Just spaced out. Come on, let's go back! Father's waiting for us!" He stated, grabbing Rin by his hand and walked a bit faster.

Rin looked confused with his brother's weird attitude, but said nothing. They walked in silence till they heard a few people's laughter in an alleyway and Rin stopped. Yukio looked back to see that Rin was pissed at three boys who were shooting at birds for fun. "Those boys, I oughta teach them a lesson!" Rin growled as he freed himself from Yukio's grip and approached the three.

Yukio felt something churning in his gut. Something bad. He decided to follow his brother in if only to make sure nothing happened to Rin.

"Oi, you three! Stop it!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at the three. "That is inhumane to do!"

"And so, what of it?" The leader, a bleached white haired teen asked. Yukio had seen him before in school. His name was Shiratori, wasn't it? "It's none of your business. Now, how much should I pay you two to keep my… ah, extracurricular activity shut up?" He asked, handing the bow to one of his underlings and took out his wallet.

"I don't need your money, jerk!" Rin retorted as he punched the white haired kid on the face. Rin got a mean right hook, Yukio should know from some of their brotherly squabbles.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became heavier and more depressing. The white haired teen's body slowly stood up as he trembled in rage. Yukio could see horns and a tail sprouting out, and the black flying things from before began to gather around the… whatever it was, it wasn't human.

" _ **You dare, you human filth!**_ " It lifted its head, and Yukio could see a set of fangs that definitely didn't belong to a human. Even the eyes of that thing weren't human! " _ **I am going to kill you!**_ "

"What the fuck?! Is that a demon?! Shit!" Rin quickly scrambled back, but he wasn't fast enough as the thing, demon Rin called it (and it seemed fitting), grabbed him and threw him right at Yukio, but Rin fell down right in front of Yukio instead of falling at him.

Yukio immediately moved in front of his brother and looked at the demon in rage and fear. "Stay away! Stay away from my brother!" Yukio demanded as the demon began looming over them.

" _ **I am going to kill you worthless humans!**_ " The demon shrieked as it raised a clawed hand, ready to slice Yukio down with it. " _ **Starting from y**_ -"

Suddenly, blue flame enveloped Yukio's vision, and said blue flames burned the demon's hand, causing the demon to retract his arm. Yukio looked at himself and saw that the burning blue flame was from him, but it didn't hurt him at all.

" _ **The blue flame… the flame of my Lord, Satan… it is true then, the rumours!**_ " The demon actually sounded happy despite the fact that his hand had just been burned by the very same flame he was talking about.

To Yukio's surprise, the demon knelt before him and offered his unburned clawed hand towards Yukio. " _ **Young prince, I must bring you back home. Your father is waiting.**_ "

"P-Prince? Home? Father? What are you talking about?" Yukio asked, stammering slightly as he tried to back away.

"D-demon, get away from my brother!" Rin growled out as he tried to sit up and pushed Yukio back. "Damn it, where's the old man when-"

As if on cue, a familiar voice rang out. "Evil is in their hearts," Yukio glanced back to see their father walking towards them, a grim smile on his face. "'Oh Lord, five them according to their works, and according to their wickedness of their endeavors, give them after the work of their hands, render them to their reward."

" _ **EXORCIST!**_ " The demon growled out in anger. " _ **SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!**_ " Even aas it screamed, Yukio could see that it was pained by the words of from the Psalms.

"Thou shalt destroy them and shall not build them up. Blessed be the Lord." Their father kept on going, eerily calm as he stopped right in front of the twins. "The Lord is my helper, and my protector. Thou shalt perish!"

" _ **CURSE OU AND YOUR CURSED WORDS!**_ " And with those final words, the demon seemed to have left its host. Shiratori's underlings, who had been so quiet and shocked since the start, immediately scrambled away, not wanting to have anything to do with the craziness that happened just now.

Their father turned towards the twins. "You two are obviously not alright, so I won't ask. Rin, can you stand and run?" Rin nodded as he shakily stood. Yukio helped him to stand. "Good, because we're gonna run, NOW!" He shouted as he urged his sons to run, following right behind them.

"Wait, please, explain to me! What is going on?" Yukio asked as they ran. What was happening? Demons were real? Why did that demon attack him then treat him with some kind of respect?

"Demons usually possessed those who are weak at heart. That boy there was a prime example for that." Father Fujimoto explained, as calmly as he could. "You can see them now, can't you? The black things in the air, Coal Tars we called them… they are demons.

"This world is divided into two dimensions; Assiah and Gehenna. To connect the two worlds is impossible, but the demons can appear in Assiah by means of possession." Fujimoto explained. "I'll explain more later in the Monastery. By now, the news of your awakening must have been spreading already. Being out here is not safe for you, Yukio."

"Awakening? What do you mean by that?" Yukio sounded so scared and confused. "What am I?" He asked weakly.

"You are..." Fujimoto sounded like he didn't want to say it, but it needed to be said. "You are the son of a demon and a human. You are the bastard child of Satan himself."

Yukio's eyes widened. He turned towards his brother, only to see that he was surprised too, but not to the extent Yukio was as well.

* * *

"You must leave the monastery. It is not safe for you here." Fujimoto said as he threw a lightly packed bag to Yukio. Rin had been told to pack his own things as well, so he was in his own room.

Fujimoto then scrambled to the cupboard and took out an elegant looking key. "This is a kamikakushi key. Use this key in any keyhole and you will be given a pocket dimension to store anything in." He explained as he turned the keys in one of the cupboards, opening it to reveal an old fashioned gun.

The priest took it out and handed it to Yukio. "This is a demon gun called the Reinigen(1). It has been passed down from old." He started. "Your flame resides in this sword. As long as the safety is on and you didn't pull the trigger the first time you use it, if you use it, your demonic nature will not show itself." He continued. "However, if you do so… then you will never be human again."

Yukio's heart almost stopped at the words as he held the gun. If he ever use this gun… it will all be over, his humanity will be gone.

"Always keep it with you, and when not possible, store it with this key." Fujimoto gave him the key he used before. He also took out a phone and gave it to Yukio. "This phone only has one number. Call him. He will take care of you. He won't be able to return you to normal life, but he will protect you."

Yukio took the phone and stared at it in silent. "Why… why are you getting rid off me? Why did you lie all this time? Is it because I'm a demon? Is it because I'm Satan's son?"

"Yukio, we don't-" Fujimoto had no chance to finish his sentence when Yukio cut him off.

"Was all the things that you did to me when I was growing up, was all my life, was everything a lie?!" Yukio asked, hot tears running down his face. "I hate it! I hate the truths, I hate the lies, I hate you!"

Fujimoto did something Yukio never expected. He slapped him. "Yukio! There is no time for this! You need to get your brother and-" Fujimoto suddenly keeled over, clutching at his heart. "No, no, no-"

"Father?!" Yukio shouted in panic as he knelt, trying to see if Fujimoto was alright.

"Stay away from me!" Fujimoto rasped, shoving the teen away. Yukio landed on his ass and groaned slightly. He tried to get up and approach Fujimoto again, only to be stopped when his eyes locked with Fujimoto's…

Only they weren't his father's.

" _ **{My dear son… HOW HAVE I WAITED FOR THIS LONG MOMENT!}**_ " The overlapping voice exclaimed in maniacal glee as the body of Fujimoto rose and burst into blue flame. Yukio scrambled away and tried to hold onto the gun Fujimoto had warned him to keep on him at all times. " ** _{Hahaha! Sometimes I cracked myself up! Hahaha! Hiya junior! How have you been? I came all the way here from Gehenna to meet you! Aren't you the least grateful?}_** "

"Y-you…" the demon had called him his son. It couldn't be. "S-Satan?"

" _ **{Ain't'cha the smart one, my boy? But you can call me 'papa'! Hahaha!!**_ }" The king of the demons laughed. " _ **{Well, as much as I would like an emotional reunion, this guy's body won't hold up any longer.}**_ " He said, proceeding to rip a few fingers off. Yukio almost puke at that. Satan began to chant in an unknown language and the atmosphere began to become heavier. Something formed on the floor, something akin to a… gate.

" _ **{The Gehenna gate! Now, my son, let's go back to Gehenna where you belong!}**_ " Satan exclaimed. Then he noticed the gun on the floor that Yukio hadn't realised he had released in shock when the gate appeared. The demon picked it up. " _ **{Ah, I suppose I need to destroy this and release your true self from the damnable spell.}**_ "

"Leave me alone!" Yukio exclaimed, only belatedly realising that he had started burning with those blue flame again.

" _ **{HAHAHA! What's that supposed to be? Are you wetting yourself or what?}**_ " Satan mocked and grabbed Yukio by his hand. " _ **{Come now,boy! It is time to return you to your demonic nature!}**_ "

"Let me go! I'm not a demon!" Yukio claimed, but a look into the mirror, seeing himself burning made him second guess.

"Oi, let him go, you bastard!" Yukio's eyes snapped toward the familiar voice coming from the doorway. It was Rin, who was glaring at Satan.

" _ **{My, my, my! It's my other son! What a surprise! Have you come to come with papa too?}**_ " Satan asked, a bit mockingly. " _ **{I don't think you could though, considering you didn't inherit any of my powers! But I suppose, you're still of my blood, perhaps you could be a better vessel for me! Hahaha!!}**_ " He laughed. " _ **{After all, even with all my powers, no materials in Assiah could contain me! But you are my son too, Rin! Maybe you could serve as my vessel!}**_ "

Satan grabbed Yukio and threw him and the gun away into the Gehenna gate, then advanced toward Rin, reaching unto him. " _ **{Come Rin, don't deny your papa! Assiah will be mine!}**_ "

Yukio couldn't let Satan take Rin away. No, he couldn't!

So he did the only thing he could think of. He took Reinigen and turn the safety off. He pointed the gun at Satan and fingered the trigger. After this… there would be no turning back.

But Rin was in danger. Yukio needed to protect him.

And so he pulled.

As the bullet, coated with bright blue flame, flew through the air, towards Satan, Yukio could feel the changes in him.

There was no turning back. He had awaken his demonic nature now.

But seeing the bullet hitting Satan, causing him to release Rin, to get the demon away from his brother, was worth it.

Satan turned and glared at Yukio. " _ **{You dare to shoot your papa with that accursed gun, you little brat?}**_ " He grounded out. " _ **{I'm going to beat you up so much you are going to need a long time to-}**_ " Satan once again was cut off, but this time by someone they did not expect.

Fujimoto's other hand grabbed at the crest on his coat and used its sharp point to stab himself in the heart. "I'm… not going to let you lay your filthy hands on any of my sons."

"Old man!" Rin gasped out, holding a tight grip on his, what Yukio assumed, kendo gear. Rin turned to Yukio, "Yukio, shot the gate thing, now!"

Yukio did not hesitate this time. He shot the gate. There was a very loud shriek that erupted, but suddenly it was gone, leaving Yukio, Rin, and their dying father alone.

"The old's man friend should be here soon. I called him in advance." Rin muttered as he took out a handkerchief out and pressed it on Fujimoto's chest wound to put pressure on it. He also ripped his own shirt and wrapped it around the ripped off fingers. "He's still alive, but barely."

Yukio turned the safety on his gun on, hiding away most of his demonic features away, leaving only slightly pointed ears, slightly sharper fangs, and a tail. The younger twin approached his older twin and his adoptive father. "This is my fault." He whispered.

Rin's silence only made his heart ached more.

•••

Outside of Fujimoto's hospital room, Yukio sat in silence. Everything was going to change now. He had changed, and now he would be hunted by demons. Rin and their adoptive father would be hunted too if he stayed. He should do something about it.

Then he was reminded by the phone with that one number Fujimoto had given him. He took put that phone and dialled the number.

He heard the other phone ringing clearly in the hallway, he turned and saw a man approaching. A man… in a questionable fashion. A group of men followed him from behind. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Okumura Yukio." The man said. "I am Mephisto Pheles, a friend of Father Fujimoto. I am here to offer my condolences."

"A-are… are you exorcists?" Yukio asked, eyeing the group cautiously.

"Father said that you'll help me." The half demon said, still not really trusting the man in front of him. He took in the features of the man. Sharp teeth, pointed ears. Just like him. This man could be the son of a demon too.

"Well, I would, but your circumstances is quite peculiar, I must say. After all, not everyone is the son of Satan." Mephisto replied, smirking. "You can't be allowed to live. You only have two options; let us kill you or you escape by killing us. Or well, you could always kill yourself, so that makes it three choices." The probably half demon held up three fingers. "So which will it be?"

"I…" Yukio clenched his fist, looking down for a bit before he looked up with determined face. "I want to be an exorcist." His answer certainly shocked the knights of the so called True Cross Order. "I… am not Satan's son. My true father is Father Fujimoto." He stated.

"Why… would you want to be an exorcist?" Mephisto asked.

"To kill Satan and protect my brother and father." Yukio replied without hesitation.

Mephisto looked amused, before he laughed outright. "Kill Satan?! Hahahaha! That's the funniest thing I have heard in a while!" He exclaimed. "But the son of Satan, an exorcist-- oh the irony! I like it!"

"H-huh?" Yukio was dumbfounded. "So you mean-?"

"The path you've chosen will be a thorny one, Okumura Yukio… but if it is what you want…" Mephisto trailed off.

"I… am not a human, not am I a demon," Yukio started. "But even so, there is one thing I can do. I will be…" There was no more turning back. This was his life now.

"I will be an exorcist!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio sat in the bright pink limo, face pale as he thought, _'Why did I think that it was a good idea to go with that clown of a headmaster again?'_ Yukio had just recently found out that Mephisto Pheles, head of the True Cross Order, Japanese branch, was also the same Johann Faust the Fifth, principle of the True Cross Academy.

He should've guessed it! The order and the academy had the same name!

Obviously, the school was intended for normal students too, but it could have just been a cover up for the real classes. Yukio guessed that there was some kind of cram school for the would be exorcists.

He turned to see his brother, who was looking out the window in boredom. They had hardly talked since the demon's attack. He was probably worried about Fujimoto. Yukio was too, that was for sure. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect Rin's schooling more than it already did and also that Rin won't be pulled into this new, dark world Yukio was venturing in.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Rin calling out to him. "Oi, Yukio! What's with the glum face?"

"N-nothing." Yukio lied.

"Look, we can see the academy, the heart of the True Cross town, with all the facilities surrounding it." Mephisto pointed out of the window. Yukio turned and indeed could see the magnificent complex of True Cross Academy, and it was beautiful. "Welcome to True Cross Academy."

The limousine stopped to let the twins off. Yukio was held back by Mephisto for a bit. "Good luck with your representative speech, Okumura Yukio. See me after the ceremony." He ordered.

Yukio nodded, then got out of the limousine as fast as he could.

* * *

 

After he gave the representative speech, Yukio immediately went to the school entrance to wait for Mephisto. The man came five minutes later. "Thank you for waiting." He said. "So I think you've might guessed it, considering your smarts. You are going to attend cram school for your exorcist studies."

He nodded. He guessed that much.

Mephisto led him away from the school entrance into somewhere more quiet.

"You will be attending as a Page. Normal school starts in two days, but your exorcist lessons starts today." Mephisto explained. "But a word of warning. Your identity as the illegitimate son of Satan must be hidden at all cost. You are already hiding your tail, that's good. Your teeth and ears could be explained. But your flame… that is not a matter of joke, so control yourself."

"I will try." Yukio agreed.

"I'm a little worried, so I will be watching today's lesson." The principal stated. "Eins, zwei, drei!" He clicked his fingers and transformed into a dog in a puff of smoke. That startled Yukio.

"Can all exorcists do that?" Or was it an ability reserved to half demons and demons? Could he do it too?

"No. This is a specialty of mine." Mephisto answered, before he took out an intricate looking key. "This is the key to the cram school, it'll connect you to your classroom through any door when you use this key." He then gestured towards the door close to them.

Yukio took the key and used it on the door. Once he opened it, he was led into a corridor he hadn't seen before. "First year lessons is in room 1106." Mephisto gestured towards said classroom by bobbing his head at one of the doors.

He opened the door and entered the classroom as he noted the people in it. There were seven in total, eight including him. That was… a small number for a class, but then, he supposed that not many people knew of the exorcist job.

"This is quite a lot actually, compared to the years before." Mephisto said, as if reading his thoughts. Considering the eccentric man, he probably did, one way or another.

"Oi you guys, quiet down!" Came a voice from outside as the door was pushed open.

"Oh, here comes the teacher." Mephisto told the half demon, sounding a bit amused.

"Take your seats, class will now begin!" Yukio's eyes widened, and had he been drinking he would be spitting his drink out by now, because whom he saw entering the class was not just any teachers, but…

"Alright, nice to meet you all. The name's Okumura Rin, your teacher in the Knight and Dragoon combat lesson, since the previous teacher is in a coma right now." Rin. Rin was a teacher in this cram school?! And coma? Yukio was pretty sure Rin was talking about their father. Their father was a teacher here too?

"N-nii-san?" Yukio asked, still staring at his older twin brother with wide eyes.

"Yup." Rin confirmed, smirking slightly.

His older brother was having fun with his surprise, damn it.

"Wh-what the-" Yukio couldn't even finish his sentence when Rin shut him up. Yukio turned to the dog and hissed at hin. "What's going on here, Sir Pheles? Why is Rin our teacher?!"

"As you can see, I'm your age, so you can just call me Rin-sensei instead of Okumura-sensei." Rin started. "But do be respectful, because while I am your age, I'm still further along than you all in this whole exorcist business."

 _'Further along? What does he mean by that?!'_ Yukio thought as he watched his brother explaining about temptaints, which apparently allowed humans to see demons.

As Rin explained about temptaints, Mephisto explained to him about Rin. "Okumura Rin was… the youngest student ever to be an exorcist." He said. "He's a genius in swordsmanship, and he's pretty good with guns too. He might not be as good as you academically, but his skills with both swords and guns are… deadly."

Rin then brought out a vial of blood, explaining that goblins loved the smell of rotten blood and milk. Yukio was surprised to see that his brother remembered such information. "Your brother learns more by hands on. The information he is telling you right now, he had experienced it first hand."

Rin had experienced it first hand. Rin had been an exorcist for a while. Rin had known. Why didn't Rin tell him anything? Weren't they supposed to be brothers? Yukio had been determined to not drag Rin into this dark world… only to know that Rin had ventured it long before him.

It honestly made Yukio angry, and while Yukio was usually able to hold back his anger, this time, his temper had reached its breaking point. He stood up, walked towards the teacher's desk, and slammed his hands on it. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We're in the middle of the class. Sit down. Usually, you'd be the one telling me to sit down. You should follow your own advice." Rin replied blankly as he poured milk into the container.

"This isn't a joke, nii-san!" Yukio retorted. "Why?"

Rin stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Yukio straight into his eyes. "As I mentioned before, I've been an exorcist for two years already. I began training when I was seven. I was infected by a temptaint by a certain someone during birth." From the way Rin looked at him, Yukio knew Rin was talking about him. "I've been able to see demons ever since before I can crawl." He said. "I've known the whole time. You're the only one who didn't know."

As Rin picked up the vial, Yukio grabbed him by his shoulder. "That still didn't answer my question! Why didn't you-" Yukio had apparently grabbed him too hard, causing Rin to lose grip on the vial, causing it to crash down the floor. The rotten blood spilled on the floor and smell started coming out.

Demons started appearing and attacking. "Get down, you idiot!" Rin hissed at his brother as he drew his sword and sliced down a few hobgoblins at once. "Everyone, get out of here now and don't come back in until I said so!" He ordered the class. The students rushed out, but Yukio remained. "Yukio, you-"

Yukio didn't let Rin finished. He slammed the door close and faced his brother. "We're not finish talking, and this is my fault, I should be the one cleaning this up." Yukio said.

"There's nothing left to talk about." Rin said coldly as he sliced more hobgoblins with ease.

"Listen to me!" Yukio said, flaring up as he burned some of the hobgoblins advancing towards him. "We've hardly talk since father's hospitalization. If you knew all this time, then how do you feel about me?!"

"How do I feel?" Rin asked, a bit mockingly. He never stopped slicing. "I love you, Yukio, but you are a demon, the son of Satan to boot. You are dangerous." He said. "For someone so smart, you're a fool, Yukio. Now, why would you want to be an exorcist? Revenge? To atone for what you've done to let the old man fell into coma?

"If that's what you want…" Rin took out a hand fun from one of his holster and used it with his left hand to shoot at the incoming hobgoblins, and switched around back to his sword with ease. "Then either turn yourself into the headquarter… or just die!"

"What did you just say?" Yukio asked. "You think it's my fault that father is in coma right now?"

"If I did, would I be wrong?" Rin grounded out. "The old man protected you! I could see it the whole time! The old man… is the only person that is strong enough to contain Satan for more than just a minute! He was always Satan's target, and for 15 years, he managed to prevent Satan from possessing his body! He is our strongest exorcist!" He exclaimed. "There is no way he would let Satan into his body, not unless his soul is mortally wounded!"

Yukio was instantly reminded of his harsh words the night before.

"Did you say something that hurt him, Yukio?" Rin asked, standing in front of his little brother. "If the old man has one weakness…" Rin levelled his sword at his brother, ready to strike at any moment. "It's you, otouto."

Yukio looked at Rin, shocked. Surely Rin wouldn't…?

"You… you're the one who landed the old man into coma!" Rin exclaimed.

Yukio looked at his brother, then down. He took out his gun from the holster, gripping it tight. "Like you said, nii-san… I am a fool." He admitted. "But don't- don't you dare point your sword at me!" He said, turning the safety off, instantly letting his demonic features out. "We're brothers!"

"Yukio…"

"It isn't my fault that father landed into a coma! I can understand your hard feelings, but why point it at me?" Yukio asked, glaring at his brother. "If it makes you feel better, then cut me down!" Yukio levelled his own gun, pointing it at Rin. "Cut me down!" He pulled the trigger and shot at the giant hobgoblin right behind Rin.

Rin looked at the disappearing hobgoblin with slight wide eyes, then turned to look at Yukio, who scoffed and turn the safety back on. "Don't insult me. I won't fight my big brother." He said. There was silence between them for a bit, only the sound of Rin sheathing his sword back could be heard. Yukio broke the silence. "I didn't want to be an exorcist to get revenge. I… I just don't want anyone to get hurt for me ever again."

Rin was quiet for a bit, before a smile spread on his lips and he walked towards Yukio to pull him into a hug. "Sorry for all of this. I'm just…" he trailed off, unsure how to continue. So instead, he changed the subject. "I'm the same too. I became an exorcist to be stronger too."

"So we're both foolish then." Yukio teased.

"Hmph, I'm not as foolish as you in this regard." Rin denied as he let go of Yukio. He turned on bis heels and walked towards the door. "Yukio, if you really are going to go through down this path, then you need to know… what I said earlier, it will follow you. 'Just die!' Or something like that. You need to be prepared." He said as he stopped in front of the door and opened it.

"Rin-sensei, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yukio and I are alright. Come on, let's get to another room. This room's crashed." He said gesturing at the class. Yukio looked around too and realised that the classroom was indeed crashed. It was like a plane wreck. "Oi, Yukio, come on!" Rin called out.

Yukio nodded. "Coming!"

Death threats would follow? Bring it on! Yukio was used to people hating him!

* * *

 

"So what do you think?" The voice on the phone asked. It was Rin's voice. Mephisto hummed as he poured down a cup of tea for himself.

"Well, you're more laid back than most teachers. That's good." Mephisto replied. "But please do refrain from being too familiar with Yukio. You are still his teacher and he is still your student, Rin."

"I mean about him." Mephisto ah-ed, knowing who Rin was talking about.

"His power was effective against demons. Might want to get him to reign his emotions better, but otherwise, he's good." Mephisto answered. "If trained, he could really be… a great asset and weapon to the order."

"I'm not going to let you use my brother as a mere weapon, big brother." Rin spatted the last two words with distaste.

"Keep an eye on him, little brother. I don't want the upper level to know about him just yet."

* * *

 

"Tch, fine." Rin answered as he leaned at the walls. He remembered when he first told Fujimoto about him being able to see demons.

_"Dad, dad, I've been seeing this weird things since I could remember. I didn't really bother at first, but I'm seven now, and these scary things never disappeared!" A seven years old Rin said, pointing at one demon hiding in the corner. "I'm not afraid of them, but what if they hurt Yukio?"_

_"Then, do you want to help me fight them so they won't hurt your brother, Rin?" Fujimoto asked as he knelt, to show Rin that Fujimoto that Rin could trust him with this matter._

And of course, Rin trusted the old man. If anyone could help him, teach him how to protect his younger brother, it was Fujimoto.

"I will protect Yukio, even if it costs me my life." Rin vowed.

"Now, now, Rin. I thought you're the laid back half of the twins! You should enjoy life more! Besides, it's not only the upper echelons we should worry about…" Rin could just hear Mephisto smirking. "It's our dear father too."

"He's not my father." Rin replied coldly before he ended the call. "He'll never be."

* * *

 

Yukio walked down the eerily empty dormitory,searching for his room till he found it. "Room 602..." he opened the door, only to see someone in it. It was Rin.

"Yo, Yukio! We're rooming again, as usual!" Rin said, grinning. "Usually, first years are four to a room, but the clown gave us the whole old dorm for only the two of us! Isn't that great?" He asked. "Besides, you're dangerous, so I need to keep an eye on you." A smirk appeared on his older twin's face.

"What is this, prison?" Yukio asked, weakly yet sarcastically.

"Yep, and I'm your warden!" Rin winked. "You want to be an exorcist right? Well, have fun living with a few restrictions!"

Yukio sighed and went straight to his study table. He looked at his brother, who was busy reading a manga. "Nii-san, aren't you supposed to be preparing for tomorrow's lesson?"

Rin put aside his manga for a bit before he took it back and read it. "Nah! I'm just going to do it tomorrow in the morning."

"Nii-san!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 

 **Omake** :

Rin looked at the written exercise he had planned for his class tomorrow, then glanced at Yukio, and glanced back at the exercise.

This exercise won't do. Yukio would finish this one in mere minutes! Nope.

"I need to make this harder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have taken their time to read, give kudos, and bookmarked this fic! :D
> 
> \---
> 
> Notes on the teaching position:
> 
> I know Shirou's position in canon is the Demon Pharmaceutical which Yukio took over in canon after his death. Since in this AU, Rin is the one taking over his position, I decided to change Shirou's position into swords and gun. 
> 
> I mean, even if Rin's the youngest exorcist in this fic, he's still not so good academically. :v

**Author's Note:**

> (i) Reinigen: to purify
> 
> •••
> 
> So yeah, I wrote a new story before I finished my other ones, and I knew I shouldn't do that, but this plot won't leave me all alone, so here it is.
> 
> As you can see, there are differences from both the manga and anime, which I will base the story on (it depends really, which I will feel like following at the time. But of course I will be ignoring the last four or five episodes of the anime so I could advance to the manga completely), it's because of the role reversal. With Rin not having the demonic power in him, I believe that he could be more focused and actually try to do something in school. I decided he could go for kendo and receive scholarships for his outstanding kendo skill. Rin wouldn't be totally academically failing in this one. With Rin getting into less fights, it would be easy for him to get those sports scholarships too, anyway. :)
> 
> As you can see, the twins in this fic will be harder to separate since they are more glued in the hips than in canon, as evident that they are together when Astaroth attacked both of them. This is once again due to the role reversal. I have the believe that Rin will still be as over protective over Yukio even if Yukio has the demonic strength. Rin wouldn't let him leave his sight unless it's class. 
> 
> And yep, Fujimoto's alive, but he's in a coma :v
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chap! See you next time, ciao!
> 
> Next up: Yukio was surprised, Rin on the other hand, was not.


End file.
